


did i meet you in a dream (or was it my dream to meet you)

by kryouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, this will get longer as the week goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryouma/pseuds/kryouma
Summary: in which komaeda finds a trail of notes that drag him to places he doesn't remember, but his feet do.(aka. my contributions for komahina week 2020!)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	did i meet you in a dream (or was it my dream to meet you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to try and tie all the prompts together, making this one nice long story! for now, i'm just going to tell you that i love them.
> 
> day 1: childhood/firsts

1.

Komaeda held the note in his hands, shifting it from palm to palm gingerly. He held it like it was precious to him, he held it like it was imaginary and he was dreaming it all. But perhaps it was slightly too weird a dream for someone to send him a hastily scrawled note to meet them in the park, of all places. Komaeda wasn’t particularly sure if his head was playing tricks on him, but it seemed like a most wonderful situation, so he let it play out, as absurd as it was, and walked on.

The neighbourhood park was deserted, just as he’d expected. Void of any souls but him, though he could argue that he was too worthless to be granted a soul in the first place. He shook off the thought, knowing someone would be very disappointed in him if they’d known he was thinking in such a manner and focused instead on the sandbox. Komaeda focused on the sandbox, and the little paper note speared through with a toothpick that served as a flag in what seemed like it was trying to be a sandcastle. Nagito smiled, it was pushing forward in the name of hope, and therefore it was beautiful. It had his undying devotion.

Komaeda whispered a quiet apology to the mound of sandcastle hopeful and plucked the flag from its place. He felt a strong pang in his gut, but had no clue where it came from, and it was gone as soon as it came, so Komaeda chose to ignore it.

He picked up the note, and read it’s contents out loud, not trusting himself to believe them otherwise.

“ _ Hinata was 5, trying to build a volcano out of the sand in the neighbourhood park’s sandpit with his bare hands (don’t ask), when the boy fell, face first, into both his sand mountain and his life. Hinata was understandably upset and distraught, he’d just lost his precious mountain! That was going to be a volcano! He was kinda grumpy at first and decided that the boy could stay there in the pit, but then realised that if the boy had the power to destroy his volcano, then the boy must be very special indeed.  _

_ “Hey,” Hinata said, trying to flip the boy over. “I’m Hajime! The one who just built the volcano you destroyed.” _

_ He pushed and pushed, and the boy rolled over, his eyes wide open. He lay there in the sandbox, looking straight at into Hinata’s eyes. Hinata noticed that the boy’s eyes were green, just like his own. He thought that it was pretty neat that they matched. _

_ “You have pretty eyes,” Hinata pointed out, peering down at the boy. “What’s your name?” _

_ The boy didn’t seem to want to answer, instead choosing to continue staring at Hinata, looking quizzically at his face. Hinata wondered if it was because his hair was weird, since no one else’s hair stuck up like that, (except his best friend, Makoto’s, but that was because they were friends, and friends had to match). But it wasn’t like the boy’s hair was normal, his fluffy white hair was super messy! Hinata had to admit, though, that it looked like a perfectly lovely cloud.  _

_ “Your hair’s pretty, too,” Hinata couldn’t help himself from blurting it out. “It looks fluffy, like a cloud!” _

_ “T-thanks,” the boy managed to stutter. It was the first time Hinata had heard him speak. _

_ “I’m Hajime Hinata,” he chirruped, pointing to himself. “What’s your name?” _

_ “My,” the boy said, then paused, wrinkling his brows in confusion. “My...name?” _

_ “Yeah!” Hinata replied, nodding enthusiastically. “Like what I can call you, y’know?” _

_ “Ah,” the boy said, smiling at Hinata. “It’s Komaeda, I’m Nagito Komaeda.” _

_ “Ko- Kom-” Hinata fumbled over the name, admittedly terrible at saying words that weren’t pretty easy.  _

_ “Ko-kun!” He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air with delight. “See, it’s shorter and cooler!” _

_ “May I,” Komaeda said, nervously fiddling with his hands. “May I call you Hinata-kun?” _

_ “Sure!” Hinata replied, grabbing the boy’s hand to pull him out of the sandpit. “Now let’s go do something cool!”  _

_ Hinata looked at Komaeda, who smiled back. Hinata found Komaeda’s smile rather comforting, like the warmth of a gentle summer breeze. They raced each other up and down the park, and Komaeda gleefully declared Hinata the king of the playground before they slid down the slide, giggling and laughing. _

_ As they skipped down the sidewalk, Hinata tried to jump two slabs of concrete with every step. He wasn’t really succeeding, but he was having fun. He skipped one step, then one and a half, then seemed rather proud of himself. _

_ “Come on, Ko-kun!” He said, waving his hand so he could get his friend to try. _

_ Komaeda looked at him, clearly confused. Hinata wasn’t sure he got it, so he skipped some blocks again, to show him. He then skipped some more because he was having fun. Komaeda still looked confused, but now just slightly less so. He skipped in place, lightly gently, and Hinata clapped and gave him not one, but two whole thumbs up! He then skipped ahead to show Komeada what the game was, again. Komaeda looked down at the ground, unsure, then skipped. And when Komaeda skipped, he skipped over two whole blocks! _

_ Hinata stared at the boy in awe, he couldn’t believe that the boy had just done something so unbelievably cool (and on his first try!), but he had! Komaeda really had! Hinata stared at Komaeda, his eyes sparkling like he’d just found the most important thing in the world. Perhaps he had. Perhaps Komaeda was the world, everything Hinata loved and more.  _

_ Perhaps, at that moment, Hinata was the lucky boy _ .”

Komaeda felt his heart race, though he wasn’t sure why. At the bottom of the (beautiful, he’d decided) note, there was another hastily scrawled location. Komaeda was fairly sure he’d never been to the place before, but his feet instinctively reacted, moving him forward. He wasn’t sure if it was luck kicking in, or some memory hidden far away. He hoped it was his fleeting memory, for if it were his luck, Komaeda knew this would not end well for him.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM FULLY AWARE THAT I'M REALLY LATE BUT I HAD TO DO SOMETHING FOR MY BOYS OK


End file.
